


Race For Your Lives, Cherry and Atticus

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus's little cousin Dot is excited to go to Camp Remote with Charlie Brown and the whole Peanuts gang, but it becomes a nightmare when rival older boys insist on always being number one and beating everybody at their own games.





	Race For Your Lives, Cherry and Atticus

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were all mailed to be junior camp counselors to Camp Remote.

"Hey, this is the camp my little cousin Dot wanted to go to." Atticus said as he looked at the brochure with the girls.

"That's cool." Mo smiled.

"Why am I doing this again?" Cherry asked.

"Because we promised to do something all together since I was away at Eternia last time." Atticus replied.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Not always." Mo said.

Patch came over to see what was going on. "Do they allow pets at this camp?" he then asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Atticus said. "There's one cabin who has a pet cat."

"Sweet!" Patch smiled.

"You wanna come, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Patch jumped for joy before he was about to land.

Cherry screamed and ducked for cover. The ground soon shook from his land.

Cherry shivered slightly. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so happy!" Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell." Cherry said.

Mo then helped Cherry back up to her feet.

"Camp Remote!" the others cheered and put their hands/paw together while Cherry stood there and played on her phone and they waited for her to join in.

"Ahem." Atticus cleared his voice.

Cherry looked up from her phone. "Bless you." she then looked back down and continued to use her phone.

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

"Cherry!" Patch growled.

Cherry sighed, she then put her phone away and put her hand in place.

"Now, was that so hard?" Mo asked.

"I guess not." Cherry replied.

"I heard Charlie Brown will be going there, I hope to see Snoopy." Patch smiled as he was now close friends with the beagle.

"We hope so too." Mo said.

"It has been a while..." Cherry had to admit.

"It sure has." Atticus said.

Darla was with her friends as Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch came into the house to get their camping stuff all together. She looked up as they were doing their thing while they played an old board game of Jessica's called Dream Phone.

"This is going to be so cool." Amber said.

"Dot will be coming too, also, I'm gonna need your help with her," Atticus told Darla. "She's never been to sleepaway camp before, so if she feels homesick, I want you to help me help comfort her. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, Atticus." Darla promised.

"That's a good girl." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back. "Urchin wants to come too, Uncle Triton promised to give him a longer lasting spell to keep his legs."

Annabelle noticed the name Urchin. "I wanna meet this guy."

"Same here." Amber added.

"Well, I'm sure Urchin is allowed," Atticus smiled before looking to Amber and Annabelle. "Along with anyone else you guys would like to bring along like Timmy or Tommy."

"Yay!" The girls smiled.

"Also be careful with Timmy's special friends." Atticus reminded Annabelle.

"Oh, don't worry," Annabelle reassured. "Cosmo and Wanda are the best when it comes to disguises."

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

Annabelle smiled back. Everyone spent most of their day getting ready for Camp Remote, but the most excited was Dot.

"I'm so excited." Dot smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, honey?" Gretchen asked just to make sure. "Two weeks is a long time to be away from home, especially since it'll be your first time."

"Oh, I'll be just fine, Mom!" Dot beamed as she hugged her mother's legs. "It's gonna be great, and Charlie Brown's sister will be there too!"

"That is true." Gretchen smiled.

Dot beamed with excitement and ran off to get more of her stuff to take to camp.

"You okay?" Lucky asked.

"I'm just worried she'll get homesick, she's only six." Gretchen sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lucky said.

"I know, but she might get homesick easily..." Gretchen replied. "I just hope Atticus and the others make sure she doesn't get too upset."

"Would you like me to go with her?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, they seem to be fine with pets accompanying the campers." Gretchen replied.

"As a Pound Puppy and a loyal companion to Dot, I will." Lucky promised.

"Thank you." Gretchen smiled.

Lucky smiled back.

At the Turner residence...

"Hey, Annabelle, my cousin Amber said you wanted to talk with us?" Timmy said to the girl he liked as Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as goldfish like they almost always were.

"Yeah... It's about summer camp..." Annabelle replied.

"Cool." Timmy smiled.

"Timmy, didn't you have a pet gerbil that died when you went to summer camp?" Cosmo asked. "Camp... Camp... Camp..."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Cosmo." Timmy glared.

Cosmo smiled sheepishly as Wanda also glared.

Annabelle quietly giggled. "So, you wanna come?"

"Sure! As long as you're going." Timmy smiled back to her.

"I sure am." Annabelle smiled.

Cosmo and Wanda hid giggles as Timmy seemed to like Annabelle a lot more than he did Trixie Tang.

"So, what will Cosmo and Wanda disguise themselves as?" Annabelle then asked.

"Probably squirrels," Timmy shrugged. "That seems to be their usual disguise whenever I'm in the woods."

"Perfect." Annabelle smiled.

Darla was sitting on the edge of the water and put her feet in, but didn't go all the way that she would become a mermaid, but she wanted to wait for Urchin so she could tell him the good news, and where he soon came up to the surface.

"Urchin, hello!" Darla smiled.

"Hey there, Goldilocks," Urchin chuckled, still using his little nickname for her. "So, it's okay if I go to this camp thing too, right?"

"Yep, you're all set." Darla nodded.

"Great." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled back. "So, um, what do you wanna do now?"

Urchin smirked and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her down into the water.

"Whoa!" Darla yelped.

Urchin chuckled.

Darla's legs disappeared and her pink tail fin appeared and she folded her arms. "What the heck, Urchin?!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you under the sea." Urchin smiled innocently.

"Ohh." Darla said.

Urchin and Darla then swam under the sea together, making a heart shape with the water currents as they were clearly soulmates, even if they did tease each other on occasion, though mostly Urchin towards Darla due to the kind of boy he was. Later that night, everyone was ready to go as they had to get up bright and early for the bus that would take them to Camp Remote, and where they would not want to miss the bus. The kids were rather exhausted, but it would all be worth it.

Before they knew it, the bus came and picked them up and they were riding with the other kids to go to camp this summer. There was a motorcycle following behind them and Patch looked out the window to see it was Snoopy and his bird friend, Woodstock.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"That dog is so peculiar..." Lucky commented.

"Aw, come on, he's cool, Lucky!" Patch laughed.

"You wanna join him, don't you?" Lucky asked.

"I'd love to." Patch smiled.

Sally looked out her window as they passed a gas station with a girl and her younger brother. She waved to them politely with a smile and ran to the end of the bus to wave again, only for the girl to stick out her tongue to the blonde girl. "Did you see that?!" she cried out. "She stuck her tongue out at me! I waved at that little kid and she stuck her tongue out at me! Boy, if I could get off this bus, I'd go back there and punch her lights out!"

"Just let it go." Darla said.

Suddenly, there was a rough bump which made everyone jump slightly.

"Why are we stopping here?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Atticus came to the front of the bus. "Everything okay, sir?" he asked the driver.

"We seem to have a flat." The driver told him.

This caused everyone on the bus to groan.

"Hey, Chuck, we got a blow out!" Peppermint Patty called out to Charlie Brown.

Sally got off of the bus and decided to go to the gas station to confront the girl who was rude to her.

"Oh, this can't end well." Dot sighed.

Sally came up to the girl with a firm look on her face. The girl then glared back even nastier. Darla soon began to try to keep Sally away from the girl.

Sally came back. "I didn't know she had her gang with her," she then contemplated out of slight fear. "So, I'll confuse her with a solidified and dignified retreat."

"Agreed." Darla said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the tire was fixed." Timmy whispered into his fish bowl.

"Uh, Timmy, why not just let Atticus handle the problem?" Cosmo whispered back.

Timmy merely hummed in response as Atticus was already on the job. The driver took a smoke break while Atticus fixed the tire for him, and where for him it was easy, due to him now being a god. The driver puffed out smoke and tapped his cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke." Atticus advised.

The driver soon dropped his cigarette while looking jaw-dropped as Atticus had already changed the tire. Atticus wiped his forehead and then came back inside the bus.

"Hm..." the driver blinked before shrugging and went to his seat to take the kids and their animals to camp.

Patch soon joined Snoopy on his motorcycle. Patch laughed as he had a lot of fun riding with the beagle and Woodstock.

The driver saw another gas station coming up and decided to make a quick stop to it. "Okay, bathroom break!" he told the kids.

"Great." Mo said.

Darla yawned and stretched as she came out with her friends.

"Man, it's been a while since I last rode a bus." Tommy said as he walked beside Amber.

"When was that?" Amber asked.

"When I was in public school before I became an actor." Tommy replied.

"I wish I could be an actor, I wouldn't have to go to school." Timmy pouted out of jealousy of his cousin's boyfriend.

"It can get pretty lonely though." Tommy said.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, I wish I was at least a Chosen One or something," Timmy shrugged. "Like in those trilogy movies."

"Who knows?" Tommy replied. "You just might become one."

Annabelle sighed, but smiled to Timmy. Everyone stretched their legs and took a break before getting back onto the bus.

"Come on, Snoopy, let's check out the station." Patch suggested to the beagle.

Snoopy simply shrugged. He got out of the motorcycle and snapped his gloves off and snapped his paw to make Woodstock come join them. The two dogs then walked with the bird to get into the gas station as the kids explored. The kids were either having sodas, looking through magazines, or checking out the postcards.

"This gas station sure is interesting." Timmy said.

"Have a seat, guys." Snoopy said as he helped himself to a stool with a couple beside him for Woodstock and Patch.

Patch and Woodstock soon got to their seats. Snoopy then smirked as he made the stool spin around to make them both dizzy. Unfortunately for him, he could only make Woodstock's stool spin. Patch smirked as he sat still. Once Woodstock was done spinning, he was rather dizzy. Patch then spun Snoopy's stool around for revenge.

"Not funny!" Snoopy yelped.

Patch and Woodstock laughed at Snoopy.

"Where's my root beer?!" Snoopy snapped as soon as he came to and pounded on the bar table for his favorite drink.

Three glasses of root beer soon went down to them. Snoopy was nice enough to bend Woodstock's straw down to his beak. The three then began to drink their root beers, and where it was tasty for the three of them. Woodstock sipped until his glass landed over top of him.

After a while, it was time to get back on the bus.

"Go ahead, after you." Charlie Brown told Freida to go before him.

The curly redheaded girl smiled to him and went on the bus and was followed by Linus. Patch, Snoopy, and Woodstock all soon walked up to Charlie Brown.

"Snoopy, don't go too far behind us, around here is a pretty rough country." Charlie Brown advised.

The bus doors then closed and the bus seemed to drive off without him.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget me! Come back! Come back!" Charlie Brown called out. "You forgot me!"

"Stop!" Atticus called out.

The bus soon stopped. Charlie Brown rushed over with his bag and Atticus opened the doors for him and let him in the bus.

"I call next!" Patch ran back to the motorcycle with the helmet that Snoopy gave him as he wanted a turn to drive.

"This is going to be so cool." Patch smiled.

The motorcycle then went off and followed after the camp bus.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered as he enjoyed the thrill of the motorcycle.

Soon enough, they were all in Camp Remote.


End file.
